nordinvasionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
NordInvasion is a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooperative_gameplay%7CCo-op Co-op game where you the player are a citizen of a fictional City-State called the Swadian Empire. When playing the game you and your fellow players are members of a military operation called "Operation: Swadian Phoenix" in which you combine your military might against a common enemy, 'The Nords'. Hyrbrid Game NordInvasion consists of two seperate gameplay elements: #A Third Person Shooter which is the direct Modification of Mount & Blade: Warband, and uses all the same controls, graphics, and physics engine as Mount & Blade. In this element of NordInvasion, the player connects to servers that are under the direct control of the NordInvasion Modification Developers. Each server has a variety of maps that it cycles through based on time, and whether or not there is at least one player alive, fighting the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-player_character NPC nords. #The Website Nordinvasion.com which is where all players have an account which keeps track of the following Items: *Player Stats *Gold *Equipment *Quests *House Affiliation *Crafting *Class progression : It also features the Marketplace which is a game controlled store where items can be purchased at non- fluctuating prices, and the Auction House where items can be placed up for sale by players of the game. However this is not an actual auction, as players do not actually bid on items. A selling player dictates a price, he or she would like to sell the item for, and competes with other players to provide the lowest price for purchasing players. : Using the website a player can purchase better items that make him or her more effective when playing the First-Person Shooter element of the game. Class Progression, Leveling, and Experience Overview When a player begins the game for the first time, they start out as a farmhand with no armor and a very low grade one handed sword and shield. Experience Points (XP) In order to advance in the game, the player must gain experience points (XP), when the player hits a pre-defined experience point limit (See Table), he or she is elevated to the next level, with the max level being 52. With every level increase the amount of experience points needed to gain the next level increases slightly. There are three different types of experience that make up your total experience: Melee XP To earn Melee XP a player must directly kill a Nord, using a melee weapon. Ranged XP To earn Ranged XP a player must directly kill a Nord, using a ranged weapon. Assist XP To earn assist XP you must be near another player when he or she kills an NPC nord.'' '' It is important to note, that you do not gain XP when you are close to a dying nord and not the killer, say for example an archer who is far away kills a nord close to you, you will not receive any assist XP, you must be close to a player that is doing the killing. See chart: This type of XP is designed to foster cooperation between players where some players may act in support roles such as shielding while other players act in killing roles such as slashing. The bulk of your XP in game will come from assist XP. Once Assist XP is gained, it can be spent on one of three things, at diffrent conversion rates: Melee Experience at (.5x) Ranged Experience at (.4x) Gold at (.2x) Total Experience Your total experience is the sum of the Ranged and Melee experience. Class Points With the advancment of each experience level the player recieves a single Class Point. Once the user has enough class points they can choose to spend them on the next avaliable class upgrade. Class upgrades provide the player with increased statistics making him or her more powerful when in-game; In the case of support classes provides additional skill sets that the player did not have prior, such as the ability to heal or place barricades. This works for both regular classes and support classes, each of which have their own criteria for leveling. Crafting The last major gameplay element of the game is crafting. Each user chooses a profession in the a game, the possible choices are: *Alchemist *Armorsmith *Blacksmith The player can only choose one profession at a time, and each profession provides valuable different services that other players not of that profession need. While in-game as a way to reward players who are skillful and stay alive, certain Nords will drop items upon thier death that all alive players will receive. From this raw material a crafter can craft different items. Depending on the item crafted, a player receives a predifined amount of crafting XP, and can move up in crafting skill just as they would classes. With the advancment of each craft level, the player receives new blueprints which allow them to craft more complicated and expensive items. See Crafting for more in-depth information.